Integrated optic chips (IOCs) fabricated from X-cut lithium niobate have two different thermal expansion coefficients in the bottom plane of the IOC. Thus, lithium niobate is an anisotropic material. The expansion coefficients are 15.4.times.10.sup.-6 /.degree.C. in the X and Y directions, and 7.5.times.10.sup.-6 /.degree.C. in the Z direction. The anisotropic thermal expansion of lithium niobate creates a difficult packaging problem, so far as producing a relatively good thermal expansion match between a bottom plane of the IOC and the package. A poor thermal expansion match between the IOC and package will produce excessive stress gradients in the bonding material, initiating bond line failures as well as inducing stress in the lithium niobate. The stress may change the optical properties of the lithium niobate, causing errors in optical signals propagating in a waveguide in the IOC. The stress may also cause cracking of the IOC at extreme temperatures. Thus, attaching the bottom plane of the X-cut lithium niobate to the package is unwise.